Abigail
Abigail (아비가일, Abigail) is the character of Denma. Summary He first appeared in Iron Dog Is No Registration. And he appeared in Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, he's first appeared in Sixteen (13). Then he appeared in A Catnap (4) - Ch.326. Biography Rami Record In Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)), at the House of Dancing Flowers, Rami sees Deva Agnes and her Guardian priests with 2 other friends. Around Agnes, there're 4 of her Guardian priests. They're Red long hair and him, Scar face, June. A Catnap Hades' first escape The Internal Affairs and the Security Department are detects Hades' position. Monkey guy reports to Max that Hades' last target was the chemical complex, and this time it's church's biochemical lab. The Internal Affairs and the Security Department try teleport to Hades. He and June are appears and he says to Gatsu that he want the witness. Gatsu aims his finger to him. June tackles to Balack, and he aims BB gun to Gatsu and he says he's in Acceleration Mode and he's faster than him so he should give the witness. At this time, Purple hair appears and attacks June. Black hair also tries to attack him. Gatsu's an arm is broken by him and aimed by BB gun in his mouth, and he threatens to Balack. After all, Balack hands him a person and his limbs which were confined into planes. June says to Purple hair that he finally finds someone strong, and he tears his outer suit. He says they're done here. June says he should have told him before he tore it. He shoots June to BB gun, and others are astonished at the sight. He and June are disappear. Gatsu heals his arm and orders to Purple hair that he take the Yellow hair to the locker in the transport now, and he says to Balack that they've the witness from the Security Department and those priests will be back with real guns next time, and before things get any more complicated so they'll get Hades and head back. Max sees Tear and asks to him that this is the only guy that he got from the Internal Affairs, and he thinks he has a feeling that they were a step behind. Since Hades was arrested Hades' second escape About 10 years ago images (Korean) In Iron Dog Is No Registration, the main character is him. 14 years later In Sixteen (13), Bishop Agnes meets Baron Hussadin. Behind Agnes, there're Red long hair and him, 2 of her Guardian priests. Quanx abilities *Acceleration **Passionate Banging **Enhanced/Supernatural Agility, Enhanced/Supernatural Reflexes **Insertion & Removal: A Catnap (13) → (40) *Vibration Manipulation **Orgasm Inducement *Acceleration Mode **Accelerated Perception, Accelerated Eyesight Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Light attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description Church of Madonna's 3 crazy dogs. He's a Guardian priest of Deva Agnes and has Acceleration ability. He has a peculiar way of thinking. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Abigail is playable character. Quotes *"Here we go. Passionate Banging." *"Ten punches per second... when I use this tremendous skill... I get super tired." *"Fast recovery. Youth is good." *"Be careful, man." *"Ah... Team Leader, I'm a little sensitive." *"It's simple physics that you learn when you're a teenager... ...... Yeah, I used to do this vibrating a lot..." *'...... Yeah, back then Tomoda was the top of the actresses. Her face, body, expression... the best of the best! Tomoda, I want you to be happy.' Trivia *The name Abigail comes to the biblical character Abigail. And the word Abigail is Hebrew אֲבִיגַיִל‎ / אֲבִיגָיִל origin. It means "my father's joy". It's a female given name. But Abigail is male. *In Volume 7, Abigail put its face on the cover. *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. link (Korean) *The webtoon when he saw is Bachelor Tiger. Source (Korean) Because the cow shape silhouette looks like a giant robot cow which is appears that work. *He's the main character of the Iron Dog Is No Registration. The background is a planet Gaia. Iron dogs are belong to the warriors (gladiators, Original text: Ssaurabi). All of warriors have been converted into cyborg arms. They compete with each other and battle. He has a scar behind his head. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Church of Madonna